Prompts collection
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: A set of story prompts/one-liners I was sent. Will be an ongoing project.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- First of I am still here and still around. My muse has deserted me for a while, I hope to meet up with it again soon as I do miss the weird little guy (yes my muse is male). Anyway, these came about due to a set of prompts I was sent by a friend. The line I was sent is at the start of each one (obviously) and I still have more to do so this will be an ongoing thing. Some turned out quite short yet some took on a life of their own and grew into short stroys. I may post them all under this header so some chapters will be like this one, a collection of probably three whereas some chapters may only contain one. So enough from me and on with the reading, enjoy.**

* * *

 **The fortune cookie made me do it.**

As she looked around the table at her friends, her eyes finally rested on the man sat next to her. She knew there was something between them, there had been since she arrived in New Orleans. She was just going to go for it, throw caution to the wind. If it backfired she could say it was the cookies idea.

"King, you got a minute?" Trying to catch his attention as he sat talking to Chris.

"KING, you got a minute?" Saying his name a little louder.

It worked as she saw him stop talking and turn to her.

"Sure, what's up?" King replied as he looked at her.

As his eyes meet her she knew this was definitely it, make or break time. Reaching up with her left hand she cupped his face and saw a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. So far so good. Slowly she moved closer to him till their faces were merely an inch apart. Licking her lips she could feel her heart race as she finally closed the tiny gap between them and brushed her lips against his. She was about to move back when she felt his hand reach up and his fingers tangle in her now shoulder length hair. He kissed her back with a passion and energy she was a little surprised at. It took her a second to get her brain to catch on before she kissed him back with the same amount of enthusiasm he had. The people at the table went from loud talking to complete silence. When the couple finally broke apart there was a chorus of whistles and cheers from their friends. Both King and Merri were a little too caught up with each other to notice.

"That was a little unexpected," King said as he kept his fingers stroking through her hair. "What brought that on? Not that I am complaining in the slightest." Placing a kiss to her nose.

Instead of actually explaining she passed him the slip of paper that had made her kiss him in the first place. King took the piece of paper and looked at it. He wasn't sure if he should laugh or not.

"A fortune cookie made you kiss me, this I have to keep." Sliding the tiny price of paper into his pocket. "I will have to thank whoever came up with the idea of a group Chinese, especially since I can now do this, as he leant in and kissed her again.

* * *

 **No drugs or nuclear weapons allowed in the restrooms.**

Standing at the entrance to the corridor leading down to the restrooms, Dwayne Pride put his arm out and stopped the woman walking beside him. Meredith Brody came to a dead halt as her path was blocked by an arm.

"I have been in the car four hours Dwayne, what the hell are you doing?" Glaring at the arm across her chest and then up at King's face.

"It says no drugs or nuclear weapons in restrooms, I want to check you're not carrying any, you do have a very large bump in the front there. Maybe I should do a search of you to check." Giving her a dazzling smile as he leant towards her.

"I swear Dwayne if you don't let me past you will be the one needing the drugs after I nuke you and make you radioactive. Now let me past before I carry out that threat." Brody told King as she pushed on his arm and charged forward.

Maybe stopping his pregnant girlfriend from getting to the restroom was not the best choice of things to do, especially now the twins were growing out of room and played constant football with her bladder.

* * *

 **"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose." "I think it's a new phenomenon."**

As Dwayne Pride walked in the kitchen he looked across at the only two people in the room. Both were currently stood at the sink, one leaning over it and the other stood to the side looking at the one bent over it.

"Why is he bleeding?" Pride asked.

"Because he's an idiot." The women answered, looking between the two men.

"I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleeding from the nose." Pride commented as he stepped up to Lasalle and looked at the blood still slowly dripping from his nose.

"I think it's a new phenomenon." Was all she said as he watched her rub the knuckles on her left hand.

"Which one of you is gonna tell me what was said and why you saw fit to thump him?" Going to the freezer and getting an ice pack out.

Standing in front of both his agents, he passed the ice pack to Brody then passed a cloth to Lasalle now the bleeding had stopped.

"Table the pair of you." Inclining his head behind him.

All three of them walked to the table and sat down.

"Speak." Was all he said as he looked between his squabbling agents.

"She started..." Lasalle was about to say as Pride held his hand up to silence him.

"I don't care who started it, what did you say for her to hit you?" Looking at Brody then Lasalle.

"I only asked if I could get a look at that tattoo of hers that seems to be such a big secret." As he dropped the bloodied cloth to the table after wiping his face over.

"Brody what else did he do?" As he lifted the ice pack up and looked at her still red raw knuckles.

"After his comment asking to see me tattoo he eyed up my ass and winked." Throwing the ice pack at Lasalle as he burst out laughing.

Pride looked at his long term friend and watched as he caught the ice pack laughing. Shaking his head he reached over and got the ice pack back, wrapping it back around Brody's hand.

"Chris, apologies now." Shooting a death glare at Lasalle.

"It was only a bit fun, am sorry Brody. I promise not to eye up your ass again...this week." Standing from the table and making a run for the door to the courtyard.

"Chris Lasalle am going to shot you, or worse actually kill you." As Brody darted from the table after her partner.

"I give up if she shoots you, Chris, I will not drive you to the hospital. Brody don't leave any marks, well where they can be seen anyway." Pride yelled out the door as he set about making coffee.

He knew they had come to blows before, and they would again. It was how they worked so well together.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Another prompt sent to me that went a little over and I ended up with this.**

* * *

 **"Oh my God. You're in love with her."**

Dwayne Pride marched up to the door and stood staring at it for a few seconds before he stepped up and rapped his knuckles on it. Stepping back a little he waited for someone to answer. He could see both cars the driveway so wasn't sure who should answer she had no idea he was coming so she might at least answer the door since she wouldn't take his calls anymore. He stood looking to his left, then right before he stepped forward and knocked again. He did not want to spend any extra time here than he needed to, he didn't actual what to be there in the first place.

He was just about to turn and walk away when heard the door open and looked back to see the person he had actually come to see.

"Dwayne, what on earth are you doing here? What do you want?" The woman asked, the venom obvious in her voice.

"You know why I am here and what I want. Why do you have to be a pain in the ass? Can you not just sign them and get this over with. Why drag it out unnecessary? We both want it done with so sign them already and let's move on." Dwayne ground out, trying to stay calm and not give her more reason to complain.

"Why did you have to come me out then? Could you not just pick up the phone and ask?" The woman retorted, stepping out on the porch and closing the door behind her.

"I came out because you won't answer my damn calls and you know you won't. This is the only way to contact you now so to save me having to call back out, can you just sign them and get this over with. That way we can both then move on with ours lives and be happy." Dwayne said to the woman as he moved and leaned against back against the rulings on the porch.

"What's the hurry, Dwayne? We dragged it out for a few years before we gave up, why do you need them signed in a hurry? It's not like...you found someone else haven't you?" Placing her hands on her hips and staring him down.

"What difference does it make if I have or haven't, it's no concern of yours now." Trying to get his guard up quickly even though he knew she would see right around it.

"Do I know her? I take it I do by the fact you're deflecting the question. She must be special if you have come all this way to get me to sign the papers. Come on Dwayne who is it? I can drag this out as long as I need to just to annoy you. I know what, let's play guess who. Remember Dwayne, after twenty-three years I know you. So let's see if I can guess who your mystery woman is." Taking a seat on the porch bench and looking at Dwayne as he leaned further back and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Is it someone you have known a while?. Watching his face to gauge his reaction. "No, so it's someone you meet recently. I am going to hazard a guess and say it was through work somehow as that's all you do now, hence the reason we are here now. I would say it's not someone military or in your line of work as you don't do that." Looking at his face for a reaction.

He couldn't hide the way his face reacted and he fidgeted when she mentioned work, he knew she would see and know instantly.

"It is someone at work, this is getting better. I know you travel, but I gather it's someone you have regular contact with so...Oh it can't be can it? Surely even you have more control and better judgment than that Dwayne." Watching as her words hit home and she saw his body tense and his fists clench. "Oh my God. You're in love with her. I can't believe this, this has got to be some bad dream. Tell me this is all one sided and she hasn't, she has hasn't she, she feels the same. How long Dwayne? How long have you and Meredith Brody been lovers?" Standing back up from the bench and taking two steps to stop dead in front of him.

"Linda, sign the divorce papers and let me walk away from here. I want to make a clean break and start a fresh, who with is nothing to do with you. Even if it is Merri then it has no bearing on you. Please, Linda, let's not make this more difficult. To save time yes it is Meredith Brody, and yes, she loves me back. God knows why but she does, I love her and I want to make her happy. Linda, we had some good times, let's not end this on a bad note." Standing up and looking down at what he hoped would soon be his ex-wife.

Linda looked up at her husband and sighed. He was right in what he had said, they had some good time over the years. Yet now it was done and they were finished. She had no idea why she hadn't signed the divorce papers yet, it was her that started the whole thing yet there she was, dragging her feet. Turning back away from Dwayne she walked back to the bench and sat down again, defeated and deflated. Looking up she saw he was still standing watching her, unmoving as he had no idea what to say or do. She mulled over her choices as she looked at him before standing up and heading to the door.

"Stay there a minute, I won't be long." She told him as she walked back in the house and let the door shut behind her.

A few minutes later she returned holding an envelope in her hand.

"Here, signed and dated." Passing Dwayne the envelope. "Dwayne, I hope she makes you happy. At least she gets the crap that goes with loving you and that job." Inclining her head to the badge still clipped on his belt.

And with that she turned and walked back in the house leaving him standing to look at the envelope in his hand and the door as it closed over. There was nothing he could do now, he had what he had come for so it was time to go home, back to the new woman in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-2 small ones to be getting on with. My muse has decided to pay me a visit so I am writing again which is good. Enjoy these with the promise of more soon.**

* * *

 **"Put it down and step away slowly, that way no one gets hurt."**

"I want it back, it's mine." The voice screeched, reaching out to retrieve the object just out of reach.

"Soon, when I am finished you can have it back." A calm voice replied to the high pitched screech.

"Daddy, tell him to give it back." The small voice now whined out.

"Christopher!" A woman ground out as she entered the room.

"Christopher, put it down and step away slowly, that way no one gets hurt." A man insisted as he came into view of the two people stood shooting dagger looks at each other.

Suddenly there was a blur of movement and two bodies impact with each other, one small and one large. The loud groan that came from the bigger man indicated that he had been hit hard.

"Fine here take it, I want to live long enough to have kids of my own." Passing the control to the boy currently pinning him to the floor.

The boy took the control and climbed off the man who had one of his hands in a very delicate region of his anatomy. The man and woman who were standing watching saw the way their friend was lying and both ended up laughing.

"I did warn you Christopher, when DJ wants something he goes all out to get, more so when it's his." Dwayne Pride said as he offered out his hand to Christopher to help him up.

"I forgot kids have no sense of spatial awareness, has a tackle like his mother as well." Giving the woman next to Dwayne a thin smile as he stood up straight.

"Yes he does, and you asked for it. He's six and you took the game off him, he would fight you till the death for that thing." Dwayne laughed as he watched his son sat crossed legged on the floor happily playing his game again.

"You're just jealous that I can beat you," Dj said as he put the control down and ran up to his father, sticking his tongue out at Chris as he passed.

Dwayne bent and picked his son up, ruffling his mop of dark wavy hair.

"He's got you there Chris, he can beat you hands down on that thing." Meredith Brody said as she looked between her boys and Chris.

Dwayne slid his arm around Meredith's waist as she stood a little closer to him, pulling her close as he put his son back down. DJ ran over and picked his control up, focusing his attention back on his game.

"Let's make some lunch and coffee, Laurel should be back soon with Emily. Just to think Chris, you can have your ears talked off by my daughter on where she's been today." Meredith laughed as she rested her head on Dwayne's shoulder and let him guide her through to the kitchen.

"That's my cue to leave, love the little madam and all but her aim is even worse than DJ's. I could hardly walk for three days last time she came running up to me and I picked her up. Tell Laurel I said hey, catch you all tomorrow when you come for lunch. Savannah says don't be late, she has been driving me mad about this lunch for days." As he stood at the kitchen door and looked at his friends.

"See you tomorrow Christopher, promise we won't be late," Dwayne said as he watched Chris turn and leave.

Dwayne looked at the woman still stood tucked against his side, kissing her head as she cuddled into him a little more. Just then they heard the front door open and close, a yell of "Mommy, Daddy," echoing through the house signally their daughter was home. They smiled at each other as Dwayne stepped away to greet his other two girls. Turning as he reached the door, he gave Merri one last smile just as his youngest daughter impacted with his legs and her head impacted with his groin, causing him to bend over and groan. Christopher was right, his kids definitely had no spatial awareness, especially when it came to men.

* * *

 **There are at least seventeen ways that could have gone better. Literally. I'm counting them right now, you moron.**

Watching as the other NOPD cars pulled up, Chris Lasalle gritted his teeth. He hated calling for backup, but he had no choice. As he and his partner had approached the house all hell had broke loose. He could see Brody move out the corner of his eye, but he couldn't get her to look at him. He didn't want to move too far in case more shots were fired, his only option was to become a moving target. Checking behind him he made a quick decision on which way to move and did a sort of roll, run and jump at the same time. He landed on his feet behind a set a dumpsters. He saw Brody watching him now and gave her a firm but confident nod of his head. She nodded hers in return, a silent confirmation that she understood.

The next thing she heard and saw was the sirens and lights of the backup cars screeching to a halt. Any moment now she would be out of there, King was not going to be happy. She couldn't see what was going on behind her other than car doors opening and shutting. The silence stretched on for what felt like hours, the pain in her leg and shoulder becoming worse with each passing minute. Looking to her left she caught site of Chris talking to a group of the officers sent as firepower.

She waited for him to finish giving orders, knew he was sorting out a way to get her out of there. Turning his head he gave a quick glance before holding his hand up and doing a countdown on his fingers. As soon as he reached zero shouting was heard from some officers and bodies stormed past where Brody lay on the path. She couldn't move much for the pain, but she did turn her head just as a body dropped to the floor a few feet away. Someone else had been a shot and wounded. All she could do was wait now, listening for the shout of all clear.

It seemed to take forever before the silence was broken by running footsteps and she saw faces and then people come into her field vision. She lay still and let them check her over before lifting her up and strapping her on a gurney. She was just being lifted into the ambulance when she saw and heard Chris talking to a local officer. She heard what the office had said to Chris and she had to lift a hand just to stop herself being lifted into the ambulance, she wanted to hear his reply.

"Well, that could have gone a little better, least no one died." The office said to Chris Lasalle as he watched the gurney pass him.

"There are at least seventeen ways that could have gone better. Literally. I am counting them right now you moron. I gotta go, my partner needs me." Chris Lasalle ground out as he walked away from the NOPD officer.

Brody couldn't help but laugh, Chris was right of course and it could have gone better. It was all part of the job and she wouldn't change any of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN-Here's a couple of smaller ones I wrote. Will post more when my muse decides it's back into writing. Hope you like them.**

* * *

 **"I'm too old to start again."**

Dwayne Pride sat and looked at the woman opposite him, he could see she was nervous and he had to say, so was he. As they sat staring at each other, they didn't hear the other person who entered the room.

"You both okay? Seems really quiet." Chris Lasalle asked his boss and partner as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Neither spoke as Meredith Brody bent down and picked her bag up before standing from the table and heading out the door back into the main office.

"Chris you got a minute?" Pride asked as he looked at his senior agent and friend.

"Sure King, what's up?" Lasalle asked as he put his coffee cup on the table and sat in the seat his partner had just vacated.

"Ooooh hell, I have no idea where to start Christopher. I guess I might as well just spit it out and take it from there. Merri thinks she pregnant and so do I if am honest. She's away to check now, I just have no idea what to do if she is." Running his hand up and down his face, hearing the stubble on his chin catch his fingers.

"Well, that explains the silence then. I take it this wasn't planned?" Lasalle probed, picking his coffee cup up and taking a drink.

"We haven't even talked about having kids so it's definitely not planned." Pride replied as he stood up from the table and walked to lean on the door frame leading to the courtyard.

"Well, as you just said you think she is so the next question is what are you going to do now?" Looking at the back of his boss as he stood looking out at the courtyard.

"I'm too old to start again. I thought the next diapers I would change would be my grandkids. Chris what the hell am I supposed to do?" Turning to face his friend as he waited to see if he had any words of wisdom to offer.

"Well, I guess it's something you and Merri have to talk about. On saying that what's so bad about a mini you and Brody running around? I know it wasn't planned, but life is precious, and I am sure between you, you will have made a cute kid." Smiling at his boss as he saw a smile start on his face.

They were both smiling as Brody came back in the room, hand tucked tightly in her pocket. Chris looked at his boss before he stood up and nodded his head at Pride before making a quick exit leaving the couple alone. Brody stopped level with the table and just looked at Pride as he stood straight and looked at her.

"I can tell by your face we were correct then. Come here." Lifting his arms in the air as an invitation for her to come to him.

Quick as lightning she took the three steps needed to close the distance between then threw her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. Puller her close he placed a few kisses to her hair before he spoke.

"We can do this together. As I have just been reminded, life is precious and I have to agree. As well as the fact we probably have just created one hell of a cute baby." Hearing her giggle into his chest.

"We can do this can't we, even if it's twins?" Moving to look up at Pride as she spoke.

"Twins! As in two, hell I forgot that was possible. Well, at least we can be done in one go if it is then. I could happily live with two mini yous running around. Let's not think about that for now. How about we make a nice cup of tea and celebrate the fact that we're going to be parents." Seeing her eyebrows shot up at the mention of tea and not coffee.

"Time to cut back on the caffeine now you have a baby Pride on board, or two baby Pride's." Moving back a little so he could slide his hand down to rest on Brody's abdomen.

They both looked down at where he had rested his hand, both now smiling at what they knew was resting beneath. The future was now a little more unpredictable than it was, but they were now both happy they could face it together.

* * *

 **As the policeman pulled back the sheet, she knew that her life had changed...**

Walking up the steps to the house she held her breath as she entered. After fours days of searching, it had come to this, and now it was here she wasn't sure she should be. Chris had said he would do it, hell even Loretta had offered, but she had refused. She had to do it, she had to see for herself. Slowly letting out the breath she had been holding she sucked in another, long and slow. Her nose was hit by a dozen different smells when she breathed in, but there was one smell above them all that she didn't want to smell.

She knew the smell all too well and it made her stomach tighten and turn over. As she entered the room she had been guided to she felt a hand come to rest on the small of her back. Jumping slightly at the contact she turned to see Chris standing beside her, she hadn't even seen him when she entered. Nodding her head she closed her eyes as she looked at him, stealing herself against the onslaught of memories.

"You don't have to do this ya know, I would have done it." Seeing her open her eyes again but not making eye contact with him.

"I know Chris, but I have to see for myself. You know I won't rest till I do." Looking at her friend and colleague.

Chris inclined his head towards the back of the room they were standing in and she followed his gesture with her eyes. Stepping closer to where Chris indicated she could still feel his hand on her back as a gesture of support. As the policeman pulled back the sheet, she knew that her life had again changed forever. Looking down at the pale, blood-streaked face of her fiancé, she rested one hand on the arm of her friend and the other on the swell of her abdomen. Somehow she made it to kneeling on the floor, even with Chris protesting and trying to keep her upright. Ghosting a finger over his cheek and along his jaw, she felt a tear break past the barricade and roll down her cheek. With a lot of persuading and tugging from Chris, she finally made to standing again, her eyes never leaving the face in front of her as she got up.

"Dwayne, I promise they will know all about you. I love you." Closing her eyes at the onslaught of tears that now ran freely and unchecked down her face.

As if on cue she felt the movements under the hand she still had rested on her abdomen. Looking down at the swell of her unborn twins and at the body of their father, Meredith Brody knew she would always have him with her, now and always.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Only two on this one as there both a little longer than expected.**

* * *

 **There was a strange wailing coming from the next room.**

As Meredith Brody stirred from the deep slumber she was in she couldn't work out what had woke her. She blinked a couple of times to remove the sleep from her eyes and focus on the room around her. She was home in her own bed yet something felt different, missing. Stretching out to the opposite side of the bed she expected her arm to impact with a warm hard body but instead, found an empty but warm bed. Rolling onto her side she wondered if it was the fact Dwayne had got out the bed that had woke her. Snuggling back under the covers she closed her eyes and was just drifting back to sleep when she heard something. There was a strange wailing sound coming from the next room. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and swung her feet out the bed.

Making her way slowly and half asleep through her room to the guest room she heard the wailing get louder. As she pushed the door open to the room she saw Dwayne standing over a tiny wailing bundle as he did the last couple of poppers up on the baby's romper suit.

"There we go DJ, all done and look here's mommy." Picking up the tiny baby and holding him close at he looked at the tiny baby then across to the door where he saw Merri standing.

"All yours now, give me a shout if you need me." Stepping up to Merri and passing her their son.

"So it was you who woke me up. Let's sit down and see about getting you feed shall we." Watching as her son turned to her chest and started to root around, smelling his supper was close by.

Sitting in the feeding chair and putting her feet up, she shuffled till she was comfortable with her son tucked at her chest. Opening her shirt and bra she eased DJ closer as he opened his mouth and latched on with a little coaxing. As soon as he was attached his wailing stopped and silence descended over the house again. Looking down at the tiny baby attached to her chest feeding hungrily she couldn't help smile a little, even if it was drowned out by a yawn. She never ever thought she would have any of this, a home, a fiancé and a baby all in one. Yet her she was sat in the home she now shared with her fiancé Dwayne Pride, there week old son feeding happily on her breast. Things had never been better than they were at that moment in time. Okay, a bit more sleep would be nice, but looking at her son as his eyes drifted shut she knew she wouldn't change any of this no matter how sleep deprived she was.

* * *

 **"Could you be happy here with me?"**

As Dwayne Pride cuddled deeper into the body currently curled up behind him he wasn't sure what to do. He knew everything about what he had done was wrong. It could end so badly for either of them, yet they had both willing went ahead and done it anyway. He felt her arm slide further around his waist, her hand gripping tighter as her fingers interlaced with his. At least she hadn't pulled away so that was a good sign at least. He let out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding.

His legs slotted through hers as he tried to pull her closer, he wanted to turn over and see her, but he wasn't sure he was ready to see her face, see if she was happy or not at what they had done. He knew he had wanted this for quite some time but until last night, he had no idea how she felt. Now he knew he had to find a way to convince her this was what they both wanted. He could feel her breasts brushing his back as she breathed in and out, her breath steady and even against his neck. That was how he knew she was awake, awake and still lying holding him. Now it was time to face his future, with or without her in it.

Turning over he slowly moved to face her, keeping their legs tangled together even after he was facing her. He had closed his eyes before he turned over, he needed at least a few seconds to compose himself before he opened them again. Slowly he opened his eyes and was met with a pair of chocolate brown orbs locked with his. He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. She hadn't bolted for the door so he was pleased for small mercies.

"Hey," Was all he could think of saying as he slowly reached and took her hand in his again.

"Hey," She replied as she felt his hand take hers and she squeezed back in response.

"Could you be happy here with me?" Barely a whisper as he looked away from her.

"How can you ask that? You know how I feel about you, or at least after last night you should." Using her free hand to reach up and cupped his face.

As her hand touched his cheek he closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the warmth of her palm. Turning after a few moments he placed a few kisses to her palm and then looked back at her, opening his eyes to look at her again.

"You didn't answer my question." Seeing her eyebrow raise at his words. "Just humour me okay, I need to hear how you feel." Placing his hand over hers which was still on her cheek.

"Dwayne Pride, yes I will be happy here with you. I have been happy here with you for longer than you can ever imagine. Now since I have said I it do I also get to show you as well?" Shuffling closer till her body was flush with his.

"I won't argue with that." Finishing his sentence just as her lips meet his and all thought left his brain, happy to feel Meredith Brody kissing him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Sorry it's taken so long for an update RL got in the way. Anyway, hers the next bit of the random prompts collection. This one is longer than the rest so there's only one this chapter, enjoy.**

 **All I heard was "I swear it will be fun" and then we were in jail.**

As Chris Lasalle looked over at his partner he couldn't tell if she was awake or asleep. She was lying on the small bed with her eyes shut and her breathing seemed to be even and shallow. Pacing back and forth had gotten him nowhere and neither had sitting down. He was about to start another lap of the small room when he heard a voice.

"Will you just sit the hell down, you're driving me mad pacing like that." Meredith Brody said as she opened one eye and looked at Chris.

"How can you be so calm, have you forgot where we are?" Coming to a stop and looking down at Brody.

"No Chris, I haven't forgotten where we are. Dwayne will have been informed of the situation and will be here soon to sort it out. Until then will you sit down and wait quietly, Please." Adding the please on as she shut her eye again.

"I am just beat at how long it takes to confirm who we are and let us go. Surely two federal against can be easy to look up." Raising his voice loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, Christopher, two federal agents are easy enough to identify. It was waiting for me that took so long." Dwayne Pride said as he stood at the main door and looked into the cell at his two agents.

Hearing Prides voice, Brody opened her eyes and sat up, just in time to see the Dwayne come level with the cell door and stare at the pair of them. Now they were in trouble, she could see by his face he was pissed at them both. This was going to take some major sucking up to get in his good books. As the office that had followed Pride in opened the cell door Pride stepped aside to make room for the partners in crime to leave the cell and head for the door. He gave them both a stare that would have made them burst into flames if it had been possible.

Walking behind them out the police station he noticed they both at least had the decency to hang their heads as the left the building. Coming down the steps behind them he followed them to his car and unlocked it as he approached. They both got in quietly and did their belts up before he got and started the engine. He never looked at them or spoke as he drove through town back to the office. Even when they arrived he never spoke but got out the car and walked straight through the office to the kitchen. He went and picked his cup up and poured himself a coffee before sitting at the table, watching his two rather sheepish looking agents follow him through and make themselves coffee before sitting down.

Taking a drink of his coffee, he looked at both Lasalle and Brody as they kept a tight grip on their coffee mugs and started straight down in the black liquid in them.

"Speak." Was all he said as he put his cup on the table and sat back.

"Well, what happened was..." Brody started to say but was cut off by Lasalle.

"All I heard was 'I swear I will be fun' and then we were in jail." Lasalle blurted out as he looked at his boss then Brody.

"You liar, you were more than happy to take a dip in the fountain. If I remember right it was your idea...Oh, wait it was my idea. Never mind scrap that." Brody mumbled out the last bit as she realised she had admitted her guilty.

"How much have you two had to drink tonight, Or is that a stupid question? By the look of it, you seem to have both sobered up considerably from when you were picked up. I was given the low down on how bad you both were." Seeing them both look at him questioning how he knew. "Christopher call a cab home, I can't even see the point in calling you out over this. By the sounds of it, you were drunk and followed this clown's bad idea." Inclining his head towards Brody. "Go home and I will see you later. I can't believe you were daft enough to follow her, but there we go just goes to prove the power of alcohol." Never taking his eyes of Brody even as he spoke to Lasalle

Chris had never moved so fast as he did at that moment. It was probably a cross between relief and the fact he didn't want to stick around in case either Pride changed his mind or he got to witness the grilling Brody was about to get. The funny part was he knew that even after Brody got a grilling she would find a way to be forgiven. With a quick glance over his shoulder at his boss and partner, he made a hasty exit and left.

"So you admit it was your fault and I know you were drunk but God Merri, what the hell possessed you to take a swim in the fountain fully clothed? You have done some daft things when drunk, but that was just...I'm speechless. I am not sure what made it worse, the phone call or the fact the poor policeman didn't know how to refer to you when he spoke to me.

Picture this will you, I get a phone call saying that two NCIS agents have just been arrested. When I question which two I am not shocked to hear that one is Lasalle but Merri please, when he turns around and says one is my fiancé I was kinda floored by then." Pride ground out the last part, trying to keep his anger in check.

"Am sorry, I never expected...actually I never thought really. I blame the alcohol." Brody said as she lifted her head and faced Pride.

Okay, this was not fair, not fair at all. He wanted to tear strips off her for her stupidity but seeing her face, the pet lip and the unshed tears in the corner of her eyes he just couldn't do. Getting up from the table he walked around and came to stopped just at her side.

"Stand up." Slipping his hands in hers to pull her to standing in front of him. "I swear if you ever pull a stunt like that again you can damn well stay in jail and face the consequences. Understood?" Watching as she nodded her head and he saw a tear drop from the end of her nose. "Right, now that's done with come here you big softy. You should know at your age that when the drink starts to wear off you get all emotional." Sliding his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his chest.

She came willingly into his embrace and snuggled her face in his shirt, the tears flowing freely down her face into the fabric. Placing a few kisses along her hairline he held her till he felt the tears stop and her breath calmed. Keeping his arms around her felt her step back a little so she could look up at him.

"I am really sorry Dwayne. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, maybe I should calm down on my alcohol consumption next time I am out. Would probably be for the best in the long run." Looking up at Pride with bloodshot red eyes and snotty nose.

"Probably for the best yes. Now come on its bed time, we both have work later today and you have to apologise to Christopher for dragging him down with you. Let's go." Letting go of her and moving to switch everything off and lock up.

When he had locked up he followed the long beaten path up the courtyard stairs and into his old room. He didn't switch the lights on but removed his clothes as he made his way through to the bed. One he was down to his boxer shorts he looked down at the curled up lump under the covers. Moving the blankets back, he climbed in bed and tucked himself up. He spooned up against Brody's back and was pleased when she shifted to allow him better cuddle rights.

"Good night baby, you might be a drunken fool, but you're my drunken fool and I love you anyway." Whispering into her hair as he joined her in peaceful slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-This one took on a mind of its own as I wrote it and ended up a little longer than I thought.**

* * *

 **His solution to the problem of having two children to care for was to find another woman to do the job.**

As Dwayne Pride surveyed the mess that was the lounge, he wasn't sure if there was a floor under all the toys and general clutter.

"DJ, stop running around or you're going to fall over. Pick some of these toys up please and put them away. I got to feed Emily so you pick these toys up and we can see about some dinner, okay buddy." Trying to get his son to clear up the toy.

"Okay Emily, daddies coming princess. Let me grab one of them bottles your mom left before she went out." Placing a bottle of milk from the fridge into a jug of hot water.

Stepping over the toys as he entered the lounge he made his way to the crib his daughter was lying in wriggling around as she sucked on her tiny fist. Placing the jug high up on the unit he scooped the baby up in his arms and brought her to his chest as he carried her through to the changing table in the bedroom. Doing a quick check before he put her down he saw everything he needed was in reach. Lying her down he made quick work of changing her nappy and dressing her before he picked her back her and gave her the pacifier that was on the table.

"I know you're hungry, let's get your bottle and see if your brother has tidied up." Holding the baby close as he walked back through to get her bottle.

"DJ, pick some of these toys up now, please. If you hurry and tidy up we can maybe go outside and play once Emily is done feeding." Hoping to coax the boy to tidy up.

Taking the bottle out the jug he gave it a shake and after settling back in the chair, he checked its temperature on his wrist. Tucking a muslin cloth under his daughter's chin he brought the bottle to her mouth as he moved the pacifier out the way. Rubbing the bottle teat against his daughter's lips he couldn't help laugh a little as Emily pulled a face and spat the teat out. Trying again he got the same response as his daughter was not impressed at all with her lunch.

"Come on Emily, I know it's not mommy but here have a taste, I promise it still tastes like her." Tipping the bottle a little so a couple of drops of milk dripped from the end.

He watched as Emily tasted the milk in her mouth and licked her lips a little as he placed the bottle teat back in her mouth. Emily still pulled a face, but as the milk dripped from the teat she decided that it may not actually be her mom, but it tasted like her so she reluctantly clamped her mouth around the teat and started to feed hungrily.

"See it's not so bad, not mommy but just as good. DJ will you pick these toys up now, I will not ask again." Looking between the mess on the floor, his son and the baby lay in his arms.

After a few minutes of watching DJ pick up three toys and put them in the toy box, he looked at Emily and saw she was down to the last few drops of her bottle. When it was empty he tried to take it out her mouth but she had a vice-like grip on it.

"Wow Emily, do you hang on to mommy this much? Come on let's swap before you end up full of air." Giving the bottle a gentle but firm tug.

Getting the bottle off Emily he gave her the pacifier and lifted her to rest on his shoulder as he rubbed her back and held her up by her bum. As he went to stand up her felt Emily wriggle and shift as she let out what he swore was a man size burp, followed by a couple of small ones.

"Just like you mom after a few beers." He laughed as Emily settled against his chest as he cuddled her in. "Let's see about lunch for daddy and DJ while he finishes tidying his mess up." Placing a kiss on his daughter's head.

Dwayne quickly found out that making lunch and holding a baby we're not a good combination. His only problem was every time he went to lay Emily down or put her in her swing she cried. This was not going well and by the look of the lounge neither was DJ and his tidying up. After another ten minutes of wrestling with making sandwiches and Emily, he had finally managed it.

"DJ, lunch now. Wash your hands." Using his feet to move the stool to the sink as DJ came running in.

Once DJ had clean hands and was sat at the table eating he tried to eat his sandwich with Emily propped up in his arm. Emily watched her father as he moved around and showed no sign of going to sleep so he could eat his sandwich in peace. When DJ was done he looked at his father and then back at the lounge. Dwayne nodded at the boy who climbed down and ran off to play.

"Let's go see if we can help DJ pick his toys up and then we can go outside for a bit. Mommy did say you both needed some fresh air so looks like we have to go outside." Popping the last of his sandwich in his mouth as he stood and tried to clear the table and juggle Emily.

Finally, he was done so he walked back in the lounge to find all the toys back out. Muttering under his breath he gave up, how Merri did this day in, day out he had no idea. This was only his first morning and he was going in circles. His solution to the problem of having two children to care for was to find another woman to do the job. Pulling his phone out his pocket he hit the speed dial button and called for reinforcements.

Half an hour later there was a knock at the door and in walked the cavalry.

"Laurel, thank god you're here. Which one on would you like? I have a boy who won't tidy up or I have a baby who, by the smell coming off her, needs changing." Looking between his oldest daughter and the two other children in the room.

"Tough choice dad, DJ pick these toys up now or we won't go to the park. You got till daddy changes Emily and gets her bag packed so you better hurry up." Laurel told the little boy as he looked between his big sister and his father.

Dwayne laughed as he watched the little boy grab a couple of toys and throw them in the toy box. Taking Emily through he changed her nappy and pulled her coat on before carrying her through and placed her in her pram. Gathering up a couple of bottles and the change bag he put the bag on the pram and headed through to find the floor clear and DJ stood with his coat on holding Laurels hand. Heading out the door pushing his youngest daughter in her pram with his oldest daughter and son walking beside him he knew calling for backup and most definitely been the best idea yet.

When Meredith Brody walked in her front door later that evening she was not expecting to find the site that greeted her. Lying asleep on one couch was her fiancé and father of her children, Dwayne Pride. He looked so different like this, there baby daughter fast asleep on his chest with his big strong arms holding her close to him. On the other couch also fast asleep was her soon to be stepdaughter Laurel. Laurel was tucked up with her little brother fast asleep on her chest. They all looked so peaceful as they slept and she couldn't help take her phone out and snap a few pictures. So this was child care Dwayne Pride still, call for back up. Stepping up to

Laurel was the first she gave a gentle nudge to as she bend and picked her son up, carrying him through to bed. When she came back through she looked at Laurel who was now sat up rubbing her eyes. Nodding to the kitchen she saw Laurel stand up and follow her through.

As the two women sat drinking coffee Merri got the low down on how Laurel had come to be there and how they had all ended up asleep. Merri couldn't help smile as Laurel told her the mess the place was in when she arrived and how her dad was stood looking lost at what to do. When Laurel finished her coffee she stood up yawning and told Merri she would see her no doubt next time her dad was left in charge or at the weekend, whichever came first. Tiptoeing back through the house Laurel looked at her dad and smiled as she gave Merri a hug and headed out the door to go home. Merri looked at the two sleeping bodies on the couch and knelt down on the floor beside them.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you ready for bed?" Kissing Dwayne on the head as she rested her hand on her daughter's back.

"Hey, how long you been back? Where's Laurel and DJ?" Looking across at the other couch.

"Laurel just left and DJ is in bed. How long till this one needs feed and changed?" Standing up and gently lifting her daughter into her arms.

Blinking a few times, Dwayne sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking at his watch. Standing up he looked at Merri then at Emily.

"About now I would say." Looking down at Emily who had spat her pacifier out and was now turned towards her mother rooting around to be feed.

"You go up and I will see you once were done," Merri said to Dwayne as she settled on the couch and shifted her top so she could feed Emily.

Once Emily was settled and feeding, Merri had to admit she had missed her family so much. She ran her finger down Emily's cheek as she sucked greedily and saw her daughter look up at her.

"Hey, baby girl. I take it you missed me as much as I missed you today." Looking into Emily's big blue eyes. "At least daddy called for help and you all survived. Lucky I have a few more months before I got to think of leaving you full time. In the meantime how about we just enjoy this time we have together." Seeing and feeling her daughters suck slow as she started to fall asleep.

Easing her off her chest she stood up and walked through to the bedroom, not bothering to cover up as she knew she wasn't finished. Laying Emily down she changed her nappy and went to sit in the feeding chair when she was done. Swapping sides with Emily she watched as her daughter again settled back onto her breast and feed till she started to fall asleep she was sure Emily was asleep she eased her off, and after winding her, placed her in her crib.

After getting ready for bed, she went and looked in on DJ who was sprawled out on his back sleeping. Kissing his forehead she closed the bedroom door over, checking on Emily before she climbed in bed and snuggled under the covers. She was just drifting off to sleep when she felt Dwayne turn and spoon up behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck as he kissed her, cuddling her in tight to him.

"You have a good day out with the girls?" Whispering in her ear as he yawned a little.

"I did thank you. It was nice to be me again. I have to say I am not in a hurry to do a repeat, I missed the kids so much. Thank you for being you." Bringing their joined hands to his lips as she kissed his hand.

"You're more than welcome. We had a good day, more so when Laurel came to help. Emily missed you, she is not impressed with bottles I have to say." Yawning again as he closed his eyes and kissed her neck once more.

"I gathered that by the feed she just had, I feel a kilo lighter now. You need sleep, you got work in the morning. Night Dwayne, love you." Closing her eyes as she snuggled back and tangled her legs with his.

"Night baby, I love you to Merri." Letting sleep finally claim him now he had Merri tucked up in his arms.

It had been a good day for them both, but now they both slept contently knowing their family was happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- Sorry it has taken so long for an update. My Prody muse seems to have up and left me. I am really struggling to write any NOLA at the moment. If and when I can I will continue writing this so will leave it as an open project.**

* * *

 **Bacon sandwiches always reminded him...**

As Dwayne Pride woke up he reached across the bed, only for his arms to encounter cold sheets and an empty space. Rubbing his hands across his face he rubbed the sleep out his eyes and sat up. Looking around he swung his legs off the bed and rested his feet on the floor. Pushing up to standing he ate he's out his back and arms, yawning as he did. He was just about to make his way through the house to find the person who he had last seen lying next to him when a smell floated through into the bedroom.

Inhaling deeply he worked out the smell instantly and it peaked his interest. He never woke to the smell drifting to the bedroom. Well, that was not quite true, it had been a while since he smelt that smell, especially at home.

Grabbing his robe from the back of the bedroom door he made his way through the house to the kitchen. Sure enough when he got to the kitchen his senses were proved right and he could smell bacon cooking. Looking at the small boy sat in his high chair he smiled and ruffled his hair, causing the boy to giggle. Looking around he saw everything was set out for bacon sandwiches and coffee for breakfast. Now he knew he was in trouble.

"Good morning Merri, need a hand with anything?" As he stepped up to the woman stood at the stove flipping the bacon out the pan onto the bread.

"No thanks, I got it covered. Want to take a seat and I will bring them over." After finishing making the sandwiches and turning around to find Dwayne in her personal space.

"How long have you known and when did you plan on telling me?" He asked as he slid his arms around Merri's waist and pulled her in close to him.

"How on earth do you know? I only found out yesterday. I had planned on telling you now at breakfast." Staring in total shock at the man in front of her.

When his only response was to raise his right eyebrow and smirk at her she pushed away from him a little and folded her arms across her chest.

"The last time you cooked bacon sandwiches was when you pregnant with DJ. It's the only time you have ever eaten bacon." Letting the words sink in before he leant in and kissed her, claiming her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

"Smart arse." Merri retorted as she looked at her fiancé and then over his shoulder at their son.

"Let's at least eat them before the get cold then. You powers of deduction scare me sometimes, you know that right?" Wriggling out of his grasp and turning to pick the plates up.

"That's what makes me so good as my job. As you just said, let's eat that's before they get cold. Especially since you eating for two now." Stepping away from Merri to sit at the table.

"So buddy, how do you feel about being a big brother? Not that you get a say but that's not the point." Looking at his son with a huge smile on his face.

His family was growing and he had found out due to a good old bacon sandwich.

* * *

 **The house wasn't the same to him anymore...**

As he walked around the now empty rooms he knew everything was about to change for the better. He had agreed to clear out the house for Linda and had shipped her what she wanted to be kept. He had taken a few bits of furniture with himself, family heirlooms so to speak. Now as he looked at the house he saw the memories each room held. The bedroom that was Laurels from the day they brought her home from the hospital. The stairs that had seen many a teenage tantrum from Laurel as she stormed up and down them shouting how unfair life was. The lounge where he could still picture Laurel when she was little playing with her toys. The kitchen where they sat for meals when they were all together. The house wasn't the same to him now, hadn't been for years really.

Leaving the house, he locked the door and walked to the end of the path, looking back at the house one last time. Now he was moving on and had a new life with Merri, he was happy again.

* * *

 **It was just for one night right...**

"We really should think about food of some sort, we need to keep our strength up for rounds two, three and maybe even four." Leaning in gently and nibbling her ear as he spoke.

"Food sounds good, but then again so does staying here with you. Unless you're offering to get said food and bring it here of course." Turning her head towards him and giving him her best puppy eyes.

He could never say no to that face, no matter how hard he tried. Kissing her nose, he slid out of bed and picked his boxer shorts up of the bedroom floor. Pulling them on he stood at the bedroom doorway and looked back at the woman currently lying on her front with just a sheet covering some of her naked body. She had one leg stuck out of the sheet up to just below her ass, a small portion of her right ass cheek on show. The sheet rested all crumpled up on her hips so her whole back was uncovered. Licking his lips at the expanse of creamy skin he had to drag himself away before her pounced and initiated round two.

After making a little dinner of salad and pasta, he returned to the bedroom, balancing the tray on the nightstand.

"Hey sleeping beauty, dinner." Bending over to run a couple of fingers up and down her bare back.

Turning over Merri sat up and rested against the head of the bed, not even bothering to cover up her now exposed breasts and stomach. When they first shared a bed she did, but now she was in for the long haul she didn't feel as self-conscious naked. Taking the plate, she was offered she waited till Dwayne was settled beside her before she started to eat. They ate in silence, there arms bumping together on the odd occasion. Once they were both finished and the empty plates returned to the tray, Dwayne shifted down the bed and lay out beside Merri, his arm going around her waist while she continued to stay seated.

"You gonna join me in here? It's getting kinda lonely down here by myself." Dwayne asked as she looked down at him.

"If you remind me where we were up to" Smirking as he slid down the bed and tucked himself in next to her.

Both sets of hands started a slow and torturous dance over the others body, Touching, stroking, feeling. Merri shifted closer to Dwayne and was pleased to feel that his hard member against her hip as she moved a little. As their passion went up another level there were both jarred back to the present by the doorbell, then a stream of hammering. They both groaned before getting out the bed.

"You want me to go? Am closest to the door." Watching as she pulled her robe on and pulled it tighter than normal.

"No, I can go. On saying that you're not dressed for the occasion." Looking down to his lap and his still very evident arousal.

Dwayne just shrugged and watched her leave the room, gathering up all his clothes in case he needed to leave. Arriving at the front door she rested her hand on the handle before opening it.

"What do you want Chris? Am kinda busy right now." Seeing Chris look her up and down causing him to grin like a fool.

"Well here's the thing, my place got flooded and I need somewhere to crash for the night. I wouldn't ask if I had somewhere else to go." Looking over her shoulder as he spoke to see if he could spy his boss and friend.

"Come in Chris, I will get some clothes on since your stopping. You know where everything is, just make yourself at home." Tossing the comment behind her as she walked towards the bedroom.

When she entered the bedroom she saw Dwayne had given up with his clothes and just lay back down completely naked again. She could make out his still half erect member under the thin sheet covering his lower half. Oh, what she would give to jump back into bed and finished want they had started.

"Dwayne, get up please we have a house guest for the night. Chris's place is flooded so he came here to see if he could stop over." Taking her robe off and pulling on a pair of jeans and her bra.

"You have to get up, we can finish this tomorrow night instead." Nudging his side.

"It was just for a one night wasn't it? I have plans for you that involve bed and sex and not much else really." Seeing her smile at his now squashed plans.

"Always tomorrow night," Placing a kiss on his forehead as he sat up.

* * *

 **He opened the door to find her standing there crying.**

He heard the small tapping noise but dismissed it as one of the window moving in its frame. When it didn't die down he woke up a little more and rubbed his eyes. The tapping was still there and it was persistent. Getting out of bed he padded barefoot to the door, not bothering to put any pants on. Whoever could get him out of bed at two in the morning could deal with him in just his boxer shorts. He didn't bother with any lights as that would wake him more than he really wanted to be awake. Reaching for the door handle he opened the door to find her standing there crying. The lights from the surrounding area illuminated the person standing stock still, her shoulders moving up and down, shaking with each sob as she cried. Taking her hand, he gently tugged her towards him, stepping aside and to allow her entry.

Once she was inside he closed the door behind her but kept her hand in his. He looked her up and down before letting go of her hand and stepping closer so he was toe to toe with her. Undoing the zipper of her jacket he slid his hands onto her shoulders and eased the jacket away from her body, hanging it on the hook with his. With the light coming in the window, he looked her up and down as she still stood crying. She must have been either in bed of on her way to bed when she decided to come over, her flannel pajama pants and vest top fitting her slim frame making her look even more fragile. Taking her hand again, her lead her through till they were both stood next to his bed. Pulling the covers right back, he guided her to first sitting down then lying once her sneakers were removed. Pulling the covers back over her still shaking body he tucked her in and climbed in beside her, not getting to close as he pulled the cover over himself.

Turning on his side to face her he took in her curled up position, the fact she was still crying and the slight rocking motion she was making. Slowly he reached out and let his hand stroke her hair and down to her shoulder. That was all it took for her to uncurl her body and move, sliding over the bed and colliding full force with his body. Pulling her as close as he could he engulfed her with his arms as she buried her face into the spattering of silver hair on his chest. He could feel her hot tears as they made their way down her face onto his chest, her hand making its way around his body to splay across his back and hold him tight. Letting his hand working up and down her back in slow motion he worked it under the hem of her top and onto her bare back. Once it was there he made calming circular patterns on her warm skin as he whispered in her ear.

"I got you now, it's gonna be okay I promise. You sleep now, I will keep you safe, you know that right." Placing a kiss to her hair as her hand between them reached for his free hand.

They lay like that for some time, he wasn't sure how long but it seemed like hours. He kept watch over her as her crying stopped and her breathing evened out. Moving back just a little he looked down and saw she was finally asleep. Placing a final kiss to her temple he snuggled back up close to her, feeling her leg link with his as he moved.

"Sleep well Merri, I will keep the nightmares at bay." Closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep, happy in the knowledge that Merri was safe in his arms.


End file.
